


Fall

by thefairyknight



Series: Avengers Short Fics [2]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Character Death, Dark, F/M, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-12
Updated: 2015-05-12
Packaged: 2018-03-30 04:09:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3922354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thefairyknight/pseuds/thefairyknight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Vision falls like a crumpled tissue from Thanos’ grasp.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fall

The Vision falls like a crumpled tissue from Thanos’ grasp.

For an instant, the fighting stops, and everyone looks up to see the crazy alien bastard holding the Mind Gem in his hand.

Vision’s cape flutters as he goes down, breaking into tattered pieces that vanish on the air. His eyes are dull. He’s not moving.

 _Shit,_  Sam thinks.

It all seems to happen in one horrible moment, and then a scream bursts through the air, and something red and furious and blanketed in wrath bursts into the air. It collides with Vision - no, it catches him - glowing like an ember, and it takes him a moment to realize that it’s Scarlet Witch. It’s Wanda.

“She can _fly?”_  he finds himself blurting, and really, brain? _That’s_  what we’re going to focus on here?

“That’s new,” Steve replies with exhausted breaths, from where he’s standing at his back.

For an instant, even Thanos seems surprised, staring down at this crackling ball of fury that’s gathered up his discarded enemy. Wanda glowers back at him, and right then, if someone asked Sam who was scarier, he’d be honestly surprised at his answer.

He’s got the feeling that shit just really hit the fan.

Which is surprising, because he’d been sure that had already happened, what with it being round two of the devastating alien invasion stuff.

“Get down,” he says, and Steve drops right when he does.

“Why are we getting down?”

“Just trust me.”

That’s about when the sky overhead explodes in an inferno of scarlet energy.


End file.
